All My Fault
by LeoValdezLover2000
Summary: "It's almost here. My moms birthday is almost here. In the week leading up to it, I'm usually so much more depressed than usual (though no one ever sees, to them, I'm the happy, chipper mechanic, never depressed, because I'm Leo Valdez)". Leo's mom's birthday - and the day she died is on the way. How long can Leo last before he snaps.


All my fault:  
Seven days to go  
LEO  
It's almost here. My mom's birthday is almost here. In one week exactly, it would've been the day she was born, and the day she died.  
Normally on this day I go to my room, lock the door, and I don't speak for the whole day.  
In the week leading up to it, I'm usually so much more depressed than usual (though no one ever sees, to them, I'm the happy, chipper mechanic, never depressed, because I'm Leo Valdez).  
Because its my fault she died.  
My fault she burned.  
My fault she's gone.  
I killed her. I killed my own mother.  
And I won't ever forgive myself.  
"Leo"  
Piper, I thought to myself.  
"Come on, repair boy, we have dinner and I haven't seen you all day. Are you avoiding me?"  
I was, I thought, there was a point to that. Instead I said "nah, I wasn't avoiding you, just busy doing, you know... stuff"  
"Oooookay, Valdez, just hurry up"  
I looked at my reflection as I passed, just incase I looked depressed.  
I did. So I rebuilt my mask. I plastered the fake grin to my face and walked for the door.  
Piper looked at me before smiling. Obviously she didn't detect that anything was wrong, good.  
"Come, I saved you a seat"  
We walked to the dining pavilion, Piper was complaining about Drew and I pretended to listen and cracked the odd joke or two (dozen).  
By the time we reached the pavilion, I was officially, happy-go-lucky Leo Valdez again.  
My arrival at the dining hall got mixed reactions. Most people smiled and waved me over. Frank was the only one not grateful to be graced with my awesomeness.  
Dinner passed in the usual fashion, Percy said something dumb, Annabeth whacked him over the arm, then they started making out so it looked like they wanted to be connected by the tonsils. Jason and Piper kept glancing at each other and blushing whenever their eyes met. Frank and Hazel were talking so quietly that no one could here them.  
Nyssa and Jake sat either side of me talking about the new machines they were building.  
"Leo" Nyssa said "Harley wanted to know wether you could help him with a project he's working on"  
I would never tell the others but Harley is my favourite sibling. Maybe it's the fact that he's only eight. Or maybe it's cause he hero-worships me. All I know is that I love the little guy.  
"You know it, what's he need help with, anyway"  
"He's trying to make a locket for Julia" Jake said, I nearly spat out the Pepsi I was drinking.  
I stared at him blankly, "your kidding"  
"Nope"  
"Like Terminus's Julia"  
"That's the one"  
I processed the new information. I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open for about two minutes, my siblings were snickering quietly at my expense.  
"Well then I'll have to help him", I said,"a boys first girl is a delicate thing to be treated with the upmost care and de-"  
"Just go" Nyssa said, exasperated.  
"Fine, fine, I'm going" I said, throwing my hands up in mock surrender.  
I picked up my pizza and walked to the forges.  
I saw Harley pounding a hammer onto a stone trying to shape the locket. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice me until I walked up to him and shouted "BOO" in his ear.  
He screamed like a little girl, and spun around, brandishing his hammer.  
I was rolling around on the floor, holding my sides and laughing like a mad man.  
"Not funny Leo" Harley said, but he was trying to hide a small smile.  
I held up my finger, signalling for him to wait a minute. Once I got control of my breathing. I stood up and brushed off my clothes.  
"Ah man you know you love me" I said clapping his shoulder.  
"Not the point. Can you help me or not" Harley said, walking back to his bench.  
"Course, come here" I said.  
We got to work, I gave him pointers here and there and in the end we had an absolutely gorgeous locket.  
"Go get her man".  
"Thanks Leo" Harley said.  
"Eh no problemo. Knock her out" I told him.  
"Don't you know it" Harley shouted as he walked out the door.  
I smiled. Harley was a good kid.  
Something glowing caught my eye. Fire.  
Fire, burning... mom.  
Just seven more days. Seven more days and it's her birthday. It will also be the day she died. I'm to blame, it's all my fault. I'm nothing more than a killer.  
Look at me, trying to stop Gaia, when I'm just as bad as she is. Gaia kills and she brings pain. Isn't that all that I've done. I try so hard but in the end all I do is burn someone. The world would be better off if I were dead.

I could die. It wasn't like I'd never considered it before. There was a sharp dagger in the corner of the room.

My hand stretched towards it, almost as though I wasn't controlling it myself. Death would be amazing. The sharp, cold, blade puncturing my heated skin. So close, I could almost feel i-

"Leo, campfires starting". Nyssa's voice snapped me out of it. "You comin"

I forced a smile "You bet"

The dagger lay off to the side, discarded. Maybe some other day.


End file.
